Grimm Reapers
Grimm Reapers (also called Archreapers by Mia) are a species of powerful, transcendent wraith-like celestial beings. Like normal Reapers, Grimm Reapers are the servants of Death himself, however, they are immensely powerful, said to be the most powerful angels of death, after the Pale Horseman himself. Additionally, while Reapers are more wraith-like in appearance, Grimm Reapers, like Death himself, can manifest a physical body for themselves, thus taking on a human form. The Grimm Reapers were created in this explicit order: Malthael, Billiel, Ajay, Tessail, Mauricel, and Jessial. History Creation Long before humans were created by God, Death created the Grimm Reapers as a means to reap angels whenever the winged celestial beings were killed. But when humans came into being, Death realized he needed to create more reapers. Thus, he created the second generation of reapers and from that day forward, the Grimm Reapers not only reaped humans, but other powerful entities as well, such as the Fairies, Demons, Pagans, and Angels. Ever since then, Grimm Reapers have aided Death in maintaining the Natural Order of Things. Also, if necessary, the Grimm Reapers would aid in battles, given their potent prowess as warriors. However, because they remain neutral, they almost never do. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Pending. Characteristics Essentially, Grimm Reapers are the same as normal Reapers, however, they are much older (having existed since the Rebellion) and far more powerful. They can also manifest themselves in human form and unlike normal reapers, who are somewhat weakened by this, Grimm Reapers maintain the full extent powers (which is not limited to where they are). Additionally, much like Death himself, the Grimm Reapers also possess their own Scythes, however, their's are not quite as large. Also, even in the true forms, Grimm Reapers are somewhat corporeal. Because they possess large scythe's, the Grimm Reapers are masters in the art of combat. Billiel herself even said that some of the Grimm Reapers aided the Angels during the rebellion and also reaped the Angels that were either killed in battle or mercifully killed by the Virtues. Powers and Abilities Being the very first reapers over created, the Grimm Reapers are tremendously powerful celestial beings, possessing an immense amount of supernatural power that not only makes them more powerful than normal Reapers but also makes them one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural entities in existence. However, the Grimm Reapers power is only rivaled by the Cherubim, the other three Horsemen, Grand Fairies, Greater Demons, and the Chief Pagans and only surpassed by the Archangel, Eartheia, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings, including Death. *'Lower-tier Nigh-Omniscience:' Being the oldest reapers in all of creation and having come into existence before the time of humankind, Grimm Reapers have a much higher elevation of cosmic awareness, and therefore, possess a vast amount of knowledge about Creation and everything that exists in it, making them close to lower-tier omniscient. However, there are things even they are not aware of. **'Supernatural Perception:' Grimm Reapers are able to perceive almost any entity in existence and can sense the true nature of souls and their sins in order to determine where to send it. They can also see through just about any illusion, with only the Archangels, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings being able to block their sight or trick them. *'Lower-tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' As the very first children of Death himself, the Grimm Reapers hold a vastly immense amount of power, more so than any other reaper as well as humans, monsters, lesser fairies, pagans, demons, and lesser to middle angels and are able to match a Cherubim and the other three Horseman. Their only rivals in power are the Grand Fairies, Greater Demons, and Chief Pagans. This makes the Grimm Reapers among the most powerful entities in all of creation. However, the only ones more powerful than them are the Archangels, Seraphim, and the Primordial Beings, including Death himself. **'Chronokinesis:' With simple waves of gestures of their hands, Grimm Reapers are able to completely halt time, causing objects and even lesser beings that measure time to permanently break. **'Healing:' While Grimm Reapers don't use this ability often, they do possess the power to heal almost any injury, except ones inflicted by Oracle, the Primordial Beings, and their weapons, as well as Archangel Blades. **'Intangibility:' Whether in their natural or manifested human form, Grimm Reapers can pass through anything physical without any injury. ***'Extending Intangibility:' A Grimm Reaper was able to throw Sidney through a door. **'Invisibility:' Grimm Reapers can become and are naturally invisible to the naked eye as well as the physical Multiverse and can only be seen if or unless they are dealing with the deceased or if they choose otherwise as well. However, other powerful spiritual beings, like angels and demons, can see them with supernatural perception. **'Manifestation:' Much like the Primordial Beings, the Horsemen, and Higher Angels, Grimm Reapers are able to manifest a human body for themselves. **'Necrokinesis/Killing Touch:' Grimm Reapers are capable of killing humans as well as most beings simply by touching them, like their creator. **'Reality Manipulation:' Grimm Reapers possess the ability to warp reality, as one of them turned three demon souls into marbles while transporting them. **'Reincarnation:' Grimm Reapers are able to reincarnate souls and, like their creator, only do it once for demons. **'Resurrection:' Grimm Reapers are capable of resurrecting deceased humans and even other entities. However, their dedication to the natural order usually prevents them to do so. Therefore, they generally don't. **'Soul Manipulation:' As Reapers, the Grimm Reapers have some control over souls and are able to send them to their afterlife easily. They are also able to drain a soul of its power, however, this doesn't destroy it as the Grimm Reapers, entities similar to Archangels, are entirely incapable of destroying souls. **'Super Strength:' Grimm Reapers have an intensely great deal of supernatural physical strength that is equal to Cherubs. With this level of strength, they can overpower other reapers as well as humans, hunters, slayers, monsters, demons, and even most angels. They can also overpower even the strongest of ghosts. **'Telekinesis:' Grimm Reapers are able to effortlessly move things, beings, and objects with their mind. One was able to pin a powerful ghost against a wall. **'Telepathy:' Grim Reapers are able to read the minds of humans, monsters, spirits, and lesser reapers. Additionally, one Grimm Reaper was able to telepathically order a normal Reaper to save the ghosts of Avery Meadows' victims and then receive a report that they were free. **'Teleportation:' Grimm Reapers are able to instantly teleport almost anywhere in existence and can take any being to their afterlife. They can travel to any afterlife realm easily. ***'Dimensional Access:' Grimm Reapers can access Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the Veil, and Avalon without any effort. They can also take others with them as a spirit, a soul or even alive. *'Immortality:' Grimm Reapers have existed since long before humankind was born and are above age, disease, and conventional harm. The only beings older than them are Angels and the Primordial Beings. **'Invulnerability:' Grimm Reapers are extremely durable, enough so to be able to withstand an angel level power. One was able to withstand Adalind's attack at full force like it was nothing. Weaknesses Despite being immensely powerful in their own right, even the Grimm Reapers have weaknesses and can be killed as well. Trivia *As mentioned by Oracle, the Grimm Reapers are to Death what the Archangels are to God, what the Chief Pagans are to Eve, and what the Greater Demons are to Lucifer. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures